We Are All Fools
by BLav527
Summary: Persuading themselves of their indifference had taken years…realizing that they were fools, only moments. Jane Austen AU.


AN's: So this happened because I am a crazy Clawen shipper. It's kind of a mix of _Pride & Prejudice_ and _Persuasion_. I hope you enjoy it anyway! If so please check out my other Clawen fics!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including any and all lines from _Pride & Prejudice _or _Persuasion_.

* * *

"We are all fools in love." – Jane Austen, _Pride & Prejudice_

* * *

The moment Captain Owen Grady stepped into the ballroom Claire Dearing could feel his eyes on her. In truth, she had sought him out. The rumors had been circling even before she had arrived and all the eligible young ladies had been aflutter with the news that a handsome naval Captain- the brother of Mrs. Price - would be in attendance.

Claire hoped it was a coincidence…or another Mrs. Price with a brother name Grady…but when her eyes met his there was no mistake. It seemed a lifetime since she had looked into those piercing eyes, but it had only been a few years.

He had been an officer then, with an easy smile that had charmed her from the start.

But then he had opened his mouth- insulting her taste in books even as she raised her nose at his dinner jacket. They would spend the rest of the season arguing and dancing – both on the floor and around each other, raising more than one eyebrow in the process.

On the night before Owen was to set sail, he confessed his feelings and Claire could not deny her heart.

But her father disapproved of the match. A naval officer with little family and even littler fortune could not hope to bring prestige to the Dearing name. Surely he was just after her inheritance.

Claire had still been very young and she was afraid to defy her father. Owen had assured her that he would write.

He never did.

She had been told it was for the best and soon she had convinced herself. Still, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. She heard tell of him from time to time…reading snippets in the newspapers of how he had made himself a fortune in the war and was now quite wealthy. There was gossip as well, of course, of his being engaged to this girl or that.

It was that and his lack of correspondence that had hardened Claire's heart toward Captain Owen Grady.

Now here they were, almost four years later, thrown back into the same society. They circled the room, both of them keeping half an eye on the other until their two parties finally met in the middle.

Introductions were made and "how do you do's" were murmured. Mrs. Price and Claire's sister, Mrs. Mitchell had gone to school together briefly and the two began talking.

Claire and Captain Grady stared at each other, almost defiantly, daring each other to speak their minds. Claire narrowed her eyes as Captain Grady gave her an all too familiar smirk.

Claire felt her heart jump in her chest and she turned to leave.

His voice stopped her.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Dearing?"

She blinked at the man before her, startled by his sudden question.

"You may," she responded automatically, more out of practiced etiquette and surprise than a wish to actually dance with the gentlemen.

The smirk was gone. She watched as the Captain's jaw clenched before he nodded and bowed. She gave a short curtsy and he was gone.

Claire remained still, gapping at the floor until her sister pulled her away to a secluded corner.

"Did I just agree to dance with Captain Grady?"

Karen gave her a thin smile as she adjusted her gloves. "It would not be the first time you've danced with the gentleman. I dare say you will find him just as amiable now, Claire…"

Claire let out an unladylike snort. "That would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to love him for all eternity."

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her words. " _ **Love**_ him, Claire?"

"LOATHE!" Claire exclaimed, shocked at her outburst. She fanned herself…suddenly feeling over-warm. "Loathe. I meant loathe Karen!"

"Of course you did, sweet sister…"

"Really Karen…you cannot think me still so affected by him…"

"Hm." Her sister's smile turned sympathetic. "Perhaps you are not…but if his gaze is any indication…he most certainly is." She nodded her head towards the dance floor. Claire looked to see Captain Grady just on the edge, watching her.

She turned back to her sister with a huff.

"He was the one who didn't…" She trailed off with a shake of her head and sighed. "It no longer matters."

Karen looked at her quizzically before giving her a gentle push towards the dance floor. "The next set is about to start."

Claire went to stand in front of Captain Grady, lifting her chin to meet his eyes…resolute in her indifference. The dance began.

Her confidence wavered the moment he took her hand.

"I see your dancing has improved," Captain Grady said as they spun around each other.

"I see your manners have not," Claire retorted and could not help but smile as the Captain laughed, reaching for her hands in the dance.

And just like that, they fell back into a routine of arguing and dancing…as if no time at all had passed.

Persuading themselves of their indifference had taken years…realizing that they were fools, only moments.

"Why did you never write?" Claire asked him later as they strolled in the gardens.

Captain Grady stopped and turned to look at her. "Why did you listen to your father?"

Claire sighed and looked up at the moon, crossing her arms against the sudden chill. "I was young and…" she trailed off.

"Proud?" Owen supplied knowingly as he reached to take her hand.

Claire nodded, intertwining their fingers without thinking. "Yes. Young and proud and…"

"Foolish," They said together and laughed.

Owen pulled her closer, bringing her hand to his lips. "Someone once said that we are all fools in love."

It was no surprise to anyone when they announced their engagement a month later.


End file.
